leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon de English
Pokémon de English (Japanese: ポケモンdeイングリッシュ Pokémon de English) was a segment at the end of Pocket Monsters Encore. Three DVDs have been released in Japan in 2002, including English audio, as well as closed captioning in both English and Japanese. DVDs Pokémon de English! Aisatsu Hen *14 seconds of the opening song of season 2 of the English dub * fight with and over who should introduce the program. *Segment from Pokémon - I Choose You! in which gives *Segment episode ??? with and *Segment from Flower Power in which the main cast and Bailey introduces themselves *P-O-K-E-M-O-N song *Alphabet song with *Meowth saying "Good morning. How're you doing?" to Pikachu *Segment from A Dairy Tale Ending *Meowth saying "Hey Pikachu! Good afternoon, buddy." to Pikachu *Segment episode ??? *Meowth saying "Hey Pikachu, old pal! Good evening." to Pikachu *Segment from Abra and the Psychic Showdown *Meowth saying "Hello again, Pikachu! Have a good night!" to Pikachu *Segment episode ??? *Meowth saying "Hello again, Pikachu! Have a good night!" to Pikachu *Meowth trying to catch Pikachu when Ash says "Pikachu, dinner is ready!" *Pokémon ABC song (includes an uncensored ) *Segment from The Battling Eevee Brothers *Segment from A Friend In Deed *Segment episode ??? *Segment from Hypno's Naptime *Segment from So Near, Yet So Farfetch'd *P-O-K-E-M-O-N song *Alphabet song with Meowth *Segment from Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village *Meowth saying "It's just so sad." *Segment from Bye Bye Butterfree *Meowth saying "It's just so sad." and "I ain't no crybaby!" *Opening song of season 2 of the English dub with English words and their Japanese translation appearing on the screen *Misty introducing the episode. *''Pokémon - I Choose You!'' (uncensored, without the Misty slapping Ash edit), with the opening song and without the ending song *Pokémon Karaokémon segment You & Me & Pokémon *Pokémon Karaokémon segment Pikachu (I Choose You) *Credits while playing the short version of the opening song of season 2 of the English dub Pokémon de English! Kazu - Iro Hen *14 seconds of the opening song of season 2 of the English dub *Team Rocket fight with Misty and Totodile over who should introduce the program. *Segment from The Purr-fect Hero *Segment episode ??? *Segment from The Superhero Secret *Alphabet song with Meowth *"What color is this" with Meowth *Segment from Ariados, Amigos *"What color is this" with Meowth *Alternative version of the Kanto Pokérap *Segment episode ??? *Segment episode ??? *Pokémon ABC song (includes an uncensored Jynx) *"What color is this" with Meowth *Segment episode ??? *Segment episode ??? *"What color is this" with Meowth *Segment from The Superhero Secret *Alphabet song with Meowth *Segment from Stage Fight! *You & Me & Pokémon with English words and their Japanese translation appearing on the screen *''Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, with the opening song and without the ending song *Pokémon Karaokémon segment Song of Jigglypuff *Pikachu's Jukebox segment Double Trouble *Credits while playing the short version of the opening song of season 2 of the English dub Pokémon de English! Norimono - Tabemono Hen *14 seconds of the opening song of season 2 of the English dub *Team Rocket fight with Misty and Totodile over who should introduce the program. *Ash introducing various fruits *Segment from ''Bound For Trouble *Segment from Snack Attack *Ash introducing various fruits *Alphabet song with Meowth *Segment from Pokémon - I Choose You! *Part of Kanto Pokérap with various English words for vehicles *Segment episode ??? *Segment from Snubbull Snobbery *Segment episode ??? *Pokémon ABC song (includes an uncensored Jynx) *Segment episode ??? *Segment from The Joy of Pokémon *Segment episode ??? *Segment episode ??? *Alphabet song with Meowth *Segment episode ??? *Segment episode ??? *Part of Kanto Pokérap with various English words for food *''A Tent Situation, with the opening song and without the ending song *Pokémon Karaokémon segment All We Wanna Do *Pokémon Karaokémon segment Two Perfect Girls *Credits while playing the short version of the opening song of season 2 of the English dub Trivia * ''Pokémon - I Choose You! is included uncensored, without the Misty slapping Ash edit, while all the paint edits remain. External links * Pokémon de English on TV Tokyo Category:Anime segments Category:Anime home video